Heart of Twilight
by Mary Anne Lioncourt
Summary: Podría golpearlo con un bate, no demasiado esfuerzo, también podría dispararle con una ballesta, no demasiado complicado,¡Ya se! ¡Lo puedo ahorcar con las cortinas!
1. WTF?

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría en Francia disfrutando de un coroisant con Jasper jeje

Hola!!!! Aqui traigo mi nuevo fic (q salio un dia de no hacer nada y comer donas Krispie Kream), es un Jaslice (mi pareja favorita!!) y espero q le den una oportunidad, el título es de la cancion de Edguy-Heart of twilight jeje. Besos y espero dejen muchos reviews ;)

PD. No pienso abandonar mi otro fic de The Host- Son of the Sun eh!!

* * *

Podría golpearlo con un bate, no demasiado esfuerzo, también podría dispararle con una ballesta, no demasiado complicado, otra opción puede ser rociarlo con un extintor y luego golpearlo con el mismo, no demasiado elaborado, ¡Ya se! ¡Lo puedo ahorcar con las cortinas!, bueno el como y el donde no importa el punto es que ¡Lo voy a matar!

Ese desgraciado infeliz ¿Quién se cree que es?, pero ¡Ah! Cuando lo vea no se va a salvar, va a sufrir el inútil. Porque a mi nadie pero NADIE me grita por teléfono y me deja esperándolo en una maldita parada de tren en la mitad de la nada, ¡¿Qué le pasa?!

A pero claro el señorito se enoja si elevas al voz, si no fuera porque eses peléle bueno para nada es mi hermano, ahorita ya se encontraría 2 metros bajo tierra, pero le prometí a mamá que viviríamos pacíficamente mientras estuviéramos aquí solos, pero cuando ponga un pie en casa ¡Ah! va a saber lo que significa sufrir en su ejemplo más explícito.

Haber Alice piensa, que puedes hacer en una estación de trenes a 80 Km. de Londres: puedes dar un paseo, tomar fotografías, leer; muy bien, practicare la primera para matar tiempo, espero que el desobligado de mi hermano termine pronto con su "cita", no quiero ni pensar que es lo que esta haciendo con esa tal Isabella ¿O era Bella?, bueno no importa la pobre no tiene la culpa de que mi hermano sea tan…maldito!.

Perfecto lo que me faltaba, en la mañana me levanto tarde y ¡Zas! a correr para no llegar tarde, luego mi té se derrama en mi bolso nuevo, luego acompaño a mi hermano a una supuesta "reunión de negocios" para que me deje tirada aquí diciéndome:

-Alice querida, espero me perdones pero tienes que esperarme aquí hasta que regrese de mi cita con Bella, no quisiera interrupciones-

Y así únicamente con esas míseras palabras, arranca el coche y me deja aquí, luego lo llamó para decirle unas cuantas verdades y me grita ¡Por teléfono!, en verdad este día no podría ser mejor, pero una vocecita en mi cabeza refuta a esto con un:

-Cielo esto podría ser mucho peor y lo sabes-

Genial Alice lo que te faltaba, hablar sola, ahora si estas rematadamente loca, pero verdaderamente esa vocecita tiene razón, podría ser peor, podría caerme un meteorito en la cabeza, ó me podría ir a un crucero al Cairo y ser asesinada por un hipopótamo, eso si que le daría mucho gusto a mi hermano, pero no espera ¡no! ¡NO! ¡Mis zapatos Dolce Gabbana! Ahora si Edward Anthony Masen Cullen date por muerto, ¡Los compre ayer! y ahora están totalmente arruinados por un puñetero charco de lodo, por lo menos mi traje Channel sigue intacto, bueno Alice sigue caminando, distráete un rato, aunque será difícil dejar de idear venganzas contra el desgraciado hermano que la naturaleza y tus padres te otorgaron; ¿Eso fue agua o me cagó un pájaro?, no puede ser, no puede empezar a llover, por favor no, por Zeus, Morgana, Merlín, Buda, Osiris, Jesús ¡Quien sea! no puede empezar a llover, hoy no, ¿Qué no puede llover al rato? cuando yo esté cómodamente sentada en la sala de mi casa en lugar de aquí en la mitad de la nada. ¿Una tromba más grande no me puedes enviar señor? digo, para terminar un perfecto día.

-¡Ahh!- demonios, lo que me faltaba, tropezarme con no se que y acabar en el suelo toda mojada, enlodada, desalineada y… con mi perfecto traje Channel arruinado.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te lastimaste?- una voz melodiosa y preocupada llegaba a mis oídos, mientras sentía como unos fuertes brazos me ayudaban a ponerme en pie.

* * *

Porfas porfas dejen reviews (sean para criticar o felicitar!), recuerden un review es una sonrisa :):):):):):):):)

bye

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo


	2. I will Survive!

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio si lo fuera tendría a Jasper de lunes a viernes( fines de semana a Emmet;)

Hola!!! el 2° capitulo del fic, muchas gracias a las niñas que dejaron reviews! no saben que feliz me hicieron!!! siento no haber actualizado antes pero la inspiración sarpo en un barco sin retorno a Finlandia jajajaja pro ya volvio!!!lo mas raro esque este cap salio mientras tomaba Coca-Cola en mi vaso de Carlos V (si del chocolate) (y si lo se es infantil pro amo ese vaso es tan comico con popote y coronita!)en cualquiera de estos días subo un nuevo cp de Son of the Sun!!! El titulo es de la canción de Gloria Gaynor (lo se piensan WTF!?) jaja pro me causa mucha gracia y no sabia que otro nombre poner! Gracias por sus reviews a:

zaiiritaz!!---Gracias nunca me habia sacado un11!!!jeje y aqui esta el capi no tan pronto como esperaba pero es mejor tarde que nunca!!espero te guste!!

Sweet Candii---Que bien que te hala gustado (no sabes lo feliz que me haces!) y yo tambien AMO a Jasper jeje (puedes quedartelo de Lunes a Miercoles jaja)

DELHITO--- La histeria de Alice es como una replica de la mia jaja (aunk yo soy mucho peorjaja)

Romy29---Creo que es uno de los capitulos mas gracioso que he escrito!! Te deje con las ganas de leer la continuacion por un ratoo lo siento!!! pero aqui esta!!jeje disfrutalo!!

Alie chemiicalera--- No importa que no tengas cuenta (deberias hacerte una! es muy divertido!) tu opinion cuenta!! (y la valoro mucho!)y tambien una disculpa por no subir antes!

SofiaCullenHale---Que bien que te subi el animo!! (simplemente ame tu one-shoott) yo = no dudaria en vengarme de mi hermano y caerme y terminar enbarrada de lodo para encontrar a mi Jasper (lo intente y no sirvio!! :( verdad te agradeceria q lo promocionaras jaja (suena supoer chistoso)

cayazly---me encanta que te encante jaja! y aqui esta el chapter! de nuevo siento la tardanza!!

sabrina---Lo se Edward merece sufrir jeje!! y conoce al principe azul de la colina jaja (lo entenderas cuando leas el cap) y no te preocuoes no creo q se vaya al Cairo!!jaja

AmyCullen---Que bien que te guste yo = amo los Jaslice (la mejor pareja de Twilight!) que dificil respuesta vdd?'qeuien levanta a alice??jaja. Estoy deacuerdo hay que vengar a Alice!!!jajaja

Disfruten y nos vemos abajo!!.

**

* * *

Alice POV **

-Si, si, estoy bien- respondo molesta, por suerte no preguntó ¿Te caíste?, porque si no probablemente le hubiera dicho un par de cosas no muy agradables.

-¿Estas segura de que te encuentras bien?- AAH! pero que no entiende que si, bueno eso si dejamos de lado que mi antes perfecto e inmaculado traje Channel ¡esta lleno de lodo! al igual que mis antes esplendidos zapatos Dolce & Gabbana.

-Claro eso sin contar que mi estúpido hermano me abandonó aquí a la mitad de la nada y lo desalineada que me veo ¡¡Porque un puñetero charco de lodo se atravesó en mi camino arruinando mi hermoso traje Channel y mis zapatos Dolce & Gabbana!! Pero claro fuera de eso estoy completamente perfecta- recite no más bien grite todo mi discurso sin respirar, por fin me había desahogado con alguien, pero ahora que lo pienso es un completo extraño que esta a la mitad de la nada igual que yo ¿Qué tal si es un psicópata que me ha estado siguiendo para matarme y abandonar mi cadáver aquí para luego mandarle una carta a la policía escrita con mi sangre? ¡Ni siquiera le he visto la cara! felicidades Alice mereces el Premio Nobel a la Estupidez porque ahora este posible asesino serial sabe que estas completamente sola - ¡y ahora un psicópata acosador me tiene sujeta por la cintura! dime tu ¿Podría mi día ser peor?-Me gire lentamente al tiempo que escuchaba una suave risa en mi espalda, el misterioso musculoso (posible maniaco dispuesto a matarme) aún me tenia sujeta por la cintura así que sentía su calido aliento en mi cuello cosa que me hizo estremecer, estaba a punto de gritarle que me soltara cuando lo vi, no pude evitar poner cara de sorpresa al comprobar que para nada tenia pinta de psicópata emo acosador si no mas bien modelo de Armani era rubio y su cabello caí con suaves ondas por su cara llegando debajo de su oreja, una piel más pálida que la mía decorada con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y unos hermosos ojos azul turquesa rodeados de unas ligeras ojeras que le daban un aspecto encantador; espera ¡¿Yo Mary Alice Brandon Cullen acabo de decir eso?! Si posiblemente me golpee la cabeza con una piedra al caer y me estoy imaginando a este ángel de rubios cabellos.

-Debo admitirlo señorita no ha tenido el mejor día y no se preocupe no soy un psicópata acosador- me contesto al tiempo que soltaba mi cintura y me sonreía afablemente.

-Esta bien te creo- ¿Quién no le creería con esa cara de niño bueno?

-Me alegro y ahora dígame señorita ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Soy Mary Alice Brandon Cullen lo se un nombre largo mis padres tienen pasión por ellos pero dime Alice y puedes tutearme-

-Muy bien seño… digo Alice, yo soy Jasper Hale-

-Un gusto Jasper y ahora una pregunta que me carcome de curiosidad por dentro ¿Qué haces a la mitad de la nada?-

Rió alegremente antes de contestar,- La verdad es que no estamos a la mitad de la nada y mi casa está detrás de esa colina, si permites mi atrevimiento Alice encontraría conveniente que me acompañaras a esta para que puedas asearte y porque si no terminaras empapada-

Lo medite lentamente, yo ir a casa de un guapísimo extraño agradable con la posibilidad de quitarme el lodo o quedarme sola a la mitad de la lluvia esperando al bueno para nada de Edward, definitivamente la primera.

-Esta bien, acepto tu oferta pero… escúchame bien Jasper, si me mentiste y eres un asesino y solo quieres que te siga para matarme ten por seguro que me convertiré en tu fantasma personal por el resto de la eternidad ¿OK?-

-OK Alice, te prometo que no es una treta para asesinarte- y con esto y una sonrisa tomó mi mano y empezó a caminar, realmente era una sensación placentera tener su mano alrededor de la mía y desde mi posición tenia una muy buena vista de el, su espalda era ancha y musculosa pero no en exceso acompañada de un muy buen trasero _¡Detente Alice! deja de_ _mirar a Jasper, apenas y lo conoces y ya estas viéndole el trasero?!_, por dios como odiaba a mi conciencia.

-Jasper- le dije, tenía que preguntarle algo de vida o muerte, no la verdad no pero tenía curiosidad

-Dime Alice-

-¿Tienes hermanos?- tenía que saberlo, tal vez tuviera un gigantesco hermano que le pudiera patear el trasero a Edward

-Si, una hermana se llama Rosalie, te agradara-

-¿En verdad? ¿Le gusta Versace?- pregunté emocionada, tal vez por fin encontraría una nueva amiga aparte de mi querida cuñada Bella la cual era terriblemente controlada por el tirano de Edward aparte de carecer de sentido de la moda.

Volvió a reírse antes de contestar, ¿Acaso soy un show cómico?- Si, le encanta-

-¡Wiii! que increíble- dije mientras daba saltitos de alegría lo cual causaba la risa de mi acompañante…de nuevo ¡Demonios! ¿Era en verdad tan cómica o el tenía desordenes mentales?

- ¿Oye que acaso soy un show cómico? ¿O estas enfermo porqué no has dejado de reírte desde que nos conocimos?-

Mis preguntas ocasionaron que…se riera nuevamente ¡estaba empezando a exasperarme!

-No, no eres un show cómico y no estoy enfermo es solo que te ves adorable dando saltitos de esa forma- terminó mientras volteaba a verme de manera tierna lo cual ocasiono que me sonrojara no espera yo NUNCA me sonrojo ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

-Bueno estas perdonado por reírte todo el tiempo solo porque eres un adulador-

-Muchas gracias- respondió con un poco de cinismo, seguimos caminando envueltos en un cómodo silencio únicamente roto por mis susurros quejumbrosos (por mi hermosa ropa claro esta) como les llamaba Edward, hasta que llegamos a la cima de la colina (para lo cual estaba lloviendo casi a cántaros), -Ya casi llegamos- me dijo conciliadoramente

-Claro ¡Eso dijiste hace 20 minutos! y no hemos llegado- le respondí divertida

-Bueno eso depende de la interpretación que le diste a mi "Ya casi llegamos", porque en verdad ya casi llegábamos a la mitad del camino- comencé a reír, me agradaba bastante este chico

-¿Qué te parece si llamamos a mi hermana para que venga por nosotros?-

-¿Por qué no lo pensaste antes? nos habríamos ahorrado la empapada jaja-

Rodó los ojos y saco su celular,- Hola Rose, soy Jasper estoy en la cima de la colina con una duendecilla hiperactiva y algo mandona vestida con un arruinado traje Channel y unas enlodadas zapatillas Dolce & Gabbana llamada Alice- me guiño el ojo mientras decía esto, ¿Se acordaba de la marca de mi ropa? eso demostraba que escucho mis quejas ahora me caía aún mejor-¿Podrías venir por nosotros? estamos completamente empapados y creo que Alice sufrirá un ataque de nervios si no puede salvar su ropa- eso era verdad, durante todo el camino me queje en susurros, verdaderamente o me ponía mucha atención o era muy observador o las dos.- pues..Si- susurro nervioso ¿Qué le habrá preguntado la tal Rosalie?-Gracias Rose aquí te esperamos- después colgó y se giro para verme de frente,- Rose viene en camino, esta muy entusiasmada por conocerte y dice que no te preocupes por tu ropa, que ella te ayudara y te manda su más sincero pésame por lo de tu traje- dijo lo último como si no lo comprendiera

Suspire aliviada, por fin alguien que me comprendía de repente recordé las palabras de Jasper- ¿Así que una duendecilla hiperactiva y algo mandona eh!?

-mmm... algo jeje- dijo nervioso – pero no te ofendas ¿Si? era de broma pero si te enojas no te preocupes no era para ofenderte…- lo interrumpí a la mitad de su nerviosa declaración posando dos de mis dedos sobre sus labios.

-No te preocupes no me ofendo, al fin y al cabo yo te llame psicópata acosador así que estamos a mano- dije mientras le sonreía cosa que lo relajo de sobre manera, en eso escuchamos el ruido de un motor, voltee para encontrarme con un Camaro plateado parado enfrente de nosotros del cual se bajaba una despampanante rubia cubierta por un hermoso abrigo y un paraguas, se acerco sonriente hacia nosotros dedicándonos una mirada divertida y una sonrisa, cuando sus ojos se posaron en mi ropa reprimió un grito de angustia, la comprendía perfectamente no quería verlo por mi misma si no posiblemente me pondría a llorar.

-Tu debes ser Alice, mucho gusto yo soy Rosalie pero me puedes llamar Rose- Jasper abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escucho esto, era un chico raro,- y tu ropa no te preocupes, llegaremos a la casa en una exhalación y veras como la mágica Rose soluciona todo- me sonrío sinceramente y yo le respondí al tiempo que reía, definitivamente me agradaban los Hale.

* * *

Olvide que este chapter es un regalo para... zairitaz!! por ser mi primer review en este fic jeje!!! mucas gracias y gracias a todas las que me regalaron una sonrisa y espero mas eh! jeje

bye

xoxoxoxxo

PD. Era tan linda era tan bella mi corazón a ella le di pero un buen dia puso una cara que no conci, torcio la boca subio la ceja, Madre mia que pasa aqui!!? jajaja me encanta ese anuncio con Jingle!!!


	3. 1 2 3 4

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mio, si lo fuera estaría en Italia comiendo frente a un monumento de Bernini.

Hola!!! lamento ernormemente la tardanza pero tuve un bloqueo mental!! era incapaz de escribir 2 palabras coherentes juntas. Este chapter surgio de repente en un momento de ocio es corto pero espero les guste (x cierto es para Sweet Candii x ser mi segundo revieew y por tener fics tan increibles). Nos vemos abajo!!!

**Alice POV**

-¡Esto es injusto! ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo en el asiento de atrás Rose, no puede ir Jasper?- gimotee infantilmente mientras Rosalie me abrochaba el citaron de seguridad,- ¡y se que te parecerá sorprendente pero me se abrochar el cinturón desde los 5 años!-. Este comentario causo que Jasper tuviera un ataque de risa, realmente no sabia a donde se había ido ese perfecto caballero.

-Lo siento Alice, pero creo que nos detendrían si te llevo en el asiento delantero, eres demasiado pequeña- me contestó Rose mientras me sonreía, definitivamente la oportunidad de salvar mi traje no equivalía a esta humillación; muy bien ya que Rose está más que dispuesta a hacerme sufrir intentare con Jasper.

Puse el puchero más adorable que pude y dije dulcemente –Jazz por favor, yo se que tu mueres de ganas de ir atrás, ¿ándale si?- el me miraba con una sonrisa divertida mientras Rose se mordía un puño para no estallar en carcajadas-, prometo darte un beso si accedes- ante esta proposición su sonrisa cambio a una mueca de nerviosismo y un ligero rubor se extendió por sus mejillas mientras Rosalie se ahogaba de la risa (literalmente), pero no lo iba a dejar en paz hasta que accediera- por favor Jazzy, se mi caballero de armadura reluciente y sálvame de tu perversa hermana, no hace falta que tengas un corcel blanco me conformo con un bochito-esto último provocó que Rosalie se doblara de la risa mientras Jasper tomaba un color granate en el rostro.

-Esta bien, yo voy atrás- dijo mientras suspiraba, me quite rápidamente el cinturón mientras saltaba para darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando lo hice su cara se torno aún más roja dentro de lo posible y Rosalie definitivamente estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco.

Una vez todos arriba Rosalie empezó a conducir mientras encendía la radio, de las bocinas salió la melodía de una de mis canciones favoritas así que comencé a cantarla mientras articulaba con los dedos los números de la canción:

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

Rose definitivamente tendría que maquillarse de nuevo llegando a su casa porque entre la lluvia y las lágrimas de risa quedaba poco de este y Jasper (al cual podía observar por el espejo retrovisor) me miraba dulcemente mientras se reía y movía la cabeza con movimientos negativos, al parecer me veía muy cómica pero ciertamente no me importo y continúe cantando.

_1-2-1-2-3-4_

_Give me more loving than I've ever had_

_Make me feel better when I'm feeling sad_

_Tell me I'm special even though I know I'm not_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_Barely getting mad_

_I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start_

_Piece me back together when I fall apart_

_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_

_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_

_You're the best that I've had_

_And I'm so glad I found you_

_I love being around you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_You make it easy_

_It's easy as 1 2 1 2 3 4_

_There's only one thing_

_To Do_

_Three words_

_For you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_There's only one way to say_

_Those three words_

_That's what I'll do_

_(I love you) I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

_1-2-3-4_

_I love you_

_(I love you) I love you_

Termine con una nota larga mientras escuchaba sus carcajadas, me uní a ellas mientras meditaba el significado de la mirada de Jasper ¿Qué podría significar eso? ¿Por qué me miraba de esa manera si acababa de conocerme?, probablemente el también se preguntaba porque me ponía a cantar como loca en el auto; pero mis cavilaciones no duraron mucho ya que através de la lluvia (que ya era muy poca) pude vislumbrar una hermosa casa de porche blanco rodeada de flores de colores y enormes árboles en uno de los cuales colgada un columpio de madera, tenía un aspecto pintoresco y romántico, de un lugar encantado en el cual no existe el tiempo. El auto se detuvo y Jasper me abrió la puerta galantemente mientras me decía:

-Bienvenida a Wonderland Alice

* * *

Recuerden que un review es una sonrisa (y yo amo sonreir) :):):):) y gracias a los q han dejado anteriormente.

* * *


End file.
